Red and Kris: Something to Cherish
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: A sweet and simple story about Red and Kris's feelings for each other, contains some fluff. One shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

A/N: One shot about Red and Kris, contains some fluff. I hope you all like it!

Red and Kris: Something to Cherish

Where should I start? Oh, I know, hello everyone, my name's Red, I'm twenty two years old and I'm the Champion of the Kanto region, though most people also know me as the Battler. It's a pretty enjoyable thing to do and it's something that I like very much, since I can help challenging trainers improve on their techniques while also making different techniques with my own Pokémon whenever I can. There's always a big crowd whenever a challenger reaches me, since everyone wants to see how much of a fight the challenger is going to give.

I'm not much for big crowds, though I am appreciative of all the people who cheer for me, it really lets me know that this is a serious battle to defend my title as Champion and it's something that the challenger I'm facing knows as well and it helps them give it their all. However, I will say that I love the cheering that I get from the VIPs that are in the special section cheering me on, especially because it's always two people, my mother and Kris, the Capturer.

I've always had a crush on Kris, I don't know whether it's because of how serious she can be at times, which reminds me of how I can be when I'm in a serious battle, or because of how sweet and caring she is and how willing she is to help others. No matter what the reason is that first made me me get a crush on Kris, I know that I'm infatuated with her. I've been thinking of ways to tell her how I feel, especially since she recently moved to Pallet Town after giving her mother her house in Goldenrod City, which means we usually spend most of the day together.

I figured I would try to be early and try asking Gold and Yellow for advice, though I was contemplating about asking Blue and Green, but those two are absolute jokesters. I can't even ask any of the other Pokédex holders or my mother for advice since the Pokédex holders are in their regions, while I had my mom go on vacation in Unova. It's unfortunate too, especially since my Pokégear isn't able to call them from Kanto. As I checked my Pokégear, I saw that it was already 10:39 P.M. and I was excited, since tomorrow's going to be my birthday. I continued looking through my Pokégear until I came to Kris's name and was about to call her, but then I figured that she's out doing research on nocturnal Pokémon even though she's already fill up her Pokédex, mainly because she does it for fun, and because she loves being Professor Oak's assistant.

"Kris…you're just so amazing, I love seeing your smile and hearing your laugh…and admiring your intelligence and capturing skills. There has to be something the four of them can think of so that they help and give me advice. I'm just so timid around Kris…" I said as Pika came out of his Pokéball while I petted his head gently.

The doorbell rang a few seconds later, and I saw Gold and Yellow. The both of them had smiles on their faces as I invited them in, with them taking their shoes off and placing them right by mine. Afterwards, I ushered them to the kitchen and locked the door back as Pika and I reached up with them, giving them some cookies that had Oran berry inside while I handed Pika one, which he gratefully took as he went over to a small stool that was situated in the corner by the kitchen tableand nibbled on it.

"Hi guys, thanks so much for making it, I really appreciate it." I said.

"No problem, what can we do to help?" Gold asked.

"Well, I have a crush on Kris, but I don't even know how to tell her about how I feel. What sort of suggestions do you guys have?" I asked.

"Hmm, go and tell her that you like her, then you're done!" Gold said jokingly as Yellow playfully slapped him.

"No way Gold, that won't work! Kris is shy just like Red so telling her that upfront would make her extremely shy." Yellow said.

"Yeah that's a good point, I was just joking around, maybe you could try to give her hints?" Gold said.

"I don't know… the thing that's also got me wondering is that Kris and I have been friends for a long time, we've been friends for fifteen years, what if she doesn't feel romantic feelings for me? I would be heartbroken if it was unrequited love but then I least I could relax after telling her my feelings." I said.

"I know what you mean, it would be sad if that was the case, however…I know that Kris likes you back." Yellow said as I gasped.

"No way…does she really like me?" I asked as Yellow nodded.

"Yes, she definitely does. Kris, Blue and I were talking the other day and it's very clear she's infatuated with you. Blue might be thinking of something to do on your birthday tomorrow in order for Kris and you to get closer, though I'm not sure what she has planned." Yellow said.

"Whatever it is, it sounds like a good idea to me!" Gold said.

"Oh man, that just sounds like it'll be a headache for me." I said as Gold and Yellow laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. All I can really think of is if you tell Kris how you feel about her, I know that you're both timid but we'll try distracting all the Pokédex holders that are going to be there tomorrow, which ones did you invite?" Yellow asked.

"I invited all of the Pokédex holders, the ones who couldn't make it e-mailed me so I knew in advance, so for instance, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum can't make it since they're doing a comedy show around Hoenn. X, Y, Hilda and Hilbert are also vacationing in Alola with Sun and Moon and Whitley and Blake are doing some top secret mission. Ruby and Emerald are going to be training with Wallace as well…so it'll be you and Gold, Kris, Silver, Lyra, Black, White, Green, Blue and Sapphire." I said.

"Wow, that'll be a nice party! It'll be fun, plus you'll be right there with Kris!" Gold said.

"Yeah, maybe she'll dress herself up just for you! She might even do a different hairstyle for tomorrow instead of her usual hair which seems to float! We all know how much you admire Kris, you might be surprised when you see her tomorrow." Yellow said with a giggle as I felt my face getting hot.

"Y-you and Gold have been hanging out with Blue too much! But…yeah, I know she'll look fantastic tomorrow." I said as Gold and Yellow smiled.

"Good, make sure you tell her how you feel and then give her a big kiss!" Gold said.

"N-no Gold, I…I can't just kiss her! I'll…I'll try my best to let her know that I really adore her." I said as I received a call on my Pokégear.

"Ooh, is that Kris?" Yellow teased.

"That'd be nice, it's…Silver?" I said as I picked up.

"Hi Red, how are you?" Silver asked.

"Hi there Silver, I'm doing good, what's up? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Lyra is really sick, she has the flu and it's bad enough that she's been coughing all day and night. We won't be able to make it to your birthday, I'm really sorry." Silver said.

"Don't worry Silver, I understand! I hope Lyra feels better, thank you for letting me know!" I said.

"Thank you Red, once again, I'm sorry about being unable to make it." Silver said.

"It's not a problem Silver, it was nice of you to let me know, I appreciate that. Have a good evening, er…try to, given that Lyra's sick and all." I said.

"Hahah, yeah, I will, you do the same, we'll have a certain someone there tomorrow to cheer you up." Silver said.

"Huh? Is it Kris?" I asked as Silver laughed.

"You bet it's Kris! Gold, Yellow, Blue, Green, Lyra and I all came up with a plan, I think you'll like it a lot seeing it in action." Silver said.

"Man, you guys are something else, thanks Silver, talk to you soon, good night." I said.

"You're welcome, night Red." Silver said as I hanged up.

"So now it's me, Yellow, Blue, Green, Sapphire, Black, White and Kris? It's a bit of a smaller party, but we'll all have fun!" Gold said.

"Yeah, we will, are you guys headed home now?" I asked.

"We are, Gold and I are exhausted, we'll see you tomorrow Red!" Yellow said as they put their shoes back on as I went ahead and opened the door for them.

"Awesome, thanks for the help, good night!" I said.

"Anytime Red, good night!" Gold said as they both stepped out of my house and started to walk out of Pallet Town, with Gold wrapping an arm around Yellow.

I closed the door and locked it once the both of them left and Pika ran up to me and climbed on my shoulder. Afterwards, I headed up to my second floor and entered my bedroom as Pika hopped off my shoulder and went on his own bed. I changed into my pajamas and got into my bed as I put the blanket over me and tried falling asleep, though I wasn't able to do so no matter what. I checked my Pokégear and was surprised at the time.

_'__Wow, 11:58 P.M. already? Only a few more minutes until my birthday! I can't wait to spend time with everyone tomorrow, especially Kris.' _I thought to myself as I smiled.

Before I knew it, the time was 12:00 A.M. and I immediately got a message from Kris and my mother, as the both of them simultaneously wished me a happy birthday while I messaged both of them back with gratitude and hoped that my mother enjoyed her vacation, though she told me that she was headed to bed, so I said good night to her and told her that I loved her as usual. I then received a call from Kris and of course, I was more than happy to answer so I can hear her voice.

"Hi Red! Happy Birthday! Today's your big day, are you excited?" Kris asked gleefully.

"Hi Kris, it's great to hear from you! I'm pretty thrilled about today, I'm not sure what I could plan for my birthday, plus I didn't really decorate much." I said as Kris gasped.

"You didn't decorate? I can come over really quick and make your place look great for your birthday!" Kris said.

"Aw thanks Kris but you don't have to do that, you're already preoccupied enough with Professor Oak's research." I said.

"But I would love to come over and help you out, you can stay in your bed and I'll just do the decorating, I insist!" Kris said.

"Hmm, if you insist, then I guess I have no choice! But I'll feel bad if you do all the work, can I help you with decorating?" I asked as Kris giggled.

"Well I'm glad you'll let me come over, but it won't be a surprise if you see how I'm decorating…then again, you'll see it in the morning when you wake up anyway. Alright, I'll be there in a bit and then you can help me!" Kris said.

"Awesome, I'll see you then, bye Kris!" I said.

"Bye Red, I'll be there in five minutes!" Kris said as she hanged up.

I immediately got out of bed and did a little dance, heading downstairs in my Charizard pajamas while I sat down on a chair in the living room, patiently waiting for Kris. I didn't have to wait long as I saw the motion sensor light being activated, followed by a soft knock at the door as I saw Kris through the peephole, a big smile on her face as she wore her Charmander pajamas. I quickly opened the door for her as she stepped in and took her shoes off, I then closed the door back and locked it as Kris placed down a number of bags on the ground. Kris gave me a big hug and lifted me a few inches off the ground as I felt heat rising to my face.

_'__Man…Kris has some insane strength…I remember when she first lifted me up like that, considering how I'm 6'3 and nearly 180 pounds, that was very surprising to me even with how long I've known her. Well, at least I can ask her for help if there's something that I can't reach.' _I thought to myself.

"H-hi Kris! Thanks for coming over!" I said as Kris smiled, which only made my heart start to race as I felt myself getting flustered for a moment.

"Hi Red! Happy Birthday! You seemed a bit flustered just now, were you that happy that I hugged you?" Kris asked with a smile as I felt my face getting hotter and I was certain I was the color of my name by now.

"W-w-well, y-yes I was, y-you know I always admired your strength, whether it's a Pokémon battle or your strength physically." I said.

"Thank you Red, that means a lot coming from you! Do you want to talk while we decorate? It'll help us pass the time so we can finish decorating faster!" Kris said.

"Sure, that'll be a good idea!" I said.

"Awesome! Now Red, you already know that I have these bags here so that I can make your house look really nice, but before I start, I need you to close your eyes." Kris said as I did so.

I felt Kris tying something at the back of my head and figured that she blindfolded me, especially since I heard her giggling.

"Kris…you blindfolded me…didn't you? You're not going to prank me or something, are you?" I said as Kris started to laugh.

"Hahah, Red, of course not! I'm going to put some stuff away and then I'll remove the blindfold, don't worry, I haven't taken any pranking lessons from Gold or Blue!" Kris said as I chuckled while I heard her remove something from a bag, though I couldn't hear what room she went into.

After a few minutes, I felt Kris removing the blindfold and either taking something else out of the bag or putting something in it as she giggled once more.

"Since you're giggling, I guess that means I can open my eyes now?" I asked.

"You certainly can, I just had to put some stuff away." Kris said as I opened my eyes with her face only a couple of inches away from me, though she shyly stepped back a little.

"Awesome, since you brought a lot of bags, it looks like we'll have some decorating to do!" I said.

"It won't take too long, let's get started!" Kris said as we went through the bags.

I smiled as I noticed the decorations Kris had brought for me. To me, they were amazing and weren't flashy either, I thought they stood out really well, especially with the colors being red and blue. I took out some balloons, streamers and a large tablecloth that was a combination of these colors while Kris and I were almost done putting the entire living room and kitchen together, we decided to talk about my stay on Mt. Silver.

"So Kris, while I was on Mt. Silver, you can imagine how lonely I was, with only my Pokémon to accompany me. But as you remember, the Pokémon League set up a rule where I wouldn't have to stay up there for an entire year, on the condition that a challenger is able to beat me. I'm glad to know that you're the only one who managed to beat me, as well as being the person who convinced me to come down from Mt. Silver even after I lost. Green, Blue, Gold and Silver couldn't defeat me after several attempts…but I am surprised that you didn't want to become Champion after beating me." I said.

"Well Red, the fact that you were up there for a year by yourself because of a Pokémon League requirement that they had for the Champion is ridiculous. I was heartbroken when they did that, especially because of how the Elite Four helped us out in getting rid of Team Rocket, they even gave us advice for taking down Team Galactic and Team Plasma. Even then, they still had you go up there…such a dumb rule, but I'm glad that I was able to get you off of that awful mountain, you were up there for about six months or so and none of us knew what to do. I just hope you don't travel to another region again, not being able to get in touch with you on your Pokégear for a few weeks or months really worries me." Kris said.

"I know, it made me sad that I had to stay up there for training but I'm just glad I don't have to ever go up there again. Don't you worry about me travelling to another region Kris, I'm not leaving you, or anyone else but if I have to then I'll try my best to get in contact with everyone, especially with you, Kris." I said as Kris blushed.

"W-well, good, everyone would miss you Red." Kris said as I finished blowing up the last balloon.

After decorating was complete, the living room and the kitchen looked spectacular. Kris and I went to the kitchen as I got out some Miltank milk and cinnamon cookies for us to share while we both sat down.

"Kris, the house really does look far more lively now that the decorations are up. This place looks really cool, thank you." I said as I gave Kris a big hug.

"You're welcome Red, you helped out quite a lot too, now this looks like a party! Everyone's going to be having a lot of fun!" Kris said.

"Yeah, I agree, though not everyone can make it, it'll be you, me, Yellow, Gold, Green, Blue, Sapphire, Black and White. We'll all have a good time anyway!" I said as Kris smiled and quickly glanced at her Pokégear as her eyes widened.

"Oh man…it's was already 1:32 A.M., how am I going to get home this late? You know there's a lot of people that moved in recently and they're not really…the nicest individuals." Kris said as she became worried.

_'__That's true, Pallet Town has about a hundred houses or so and not all of the neighbors are friendly. Kris could get hurt if she walked home this late at night.' _I thought to myself.

"That's a good point, if they're the confrontational type then you going home this late isn't a good thing. Plus even if I walked with you, they'll still be unfriendly with you once I leave…hm, maybe…maybe you could stay here for the night? I-I mean if you want to, that is. I'll have to clean up once everyone leaves at the end of today, so I don't mind at all!" I said as Kris blushed a deep shade of red.

"S-stay here? Oh no, Red, I couldn't do that to you! The work you do as a Champion is enough as it is, I would feel awful if you had to clean up when me and everyone else leaves after your party. If I do stay over, can I help clean up once everyone's gone?" Kris asked.

"Sure Kris, that sounds like a good idea to me! Just give me a moment, I'll need to see if I have any spare blankets for you!" I said.

"Alright, take your time!" Kris said as she smiled.

I quickly went to the dryer and rummaged through some clothing, eventually finding a light blue blanket that I think Kris would like, I went out of the room and walked towards the kitchen and saw that Kris had her head on the counter and immediately ran over to her and heard her lightly snoring.

_'__Poor Kris is exhausted, I'll take her to her room right away.' _I thought to myself.

I put the now empty plate and glasses in the sink and put the blanket under my arm while I gently put Kris's shoulder around my own shoulder, heading upstairs. I reached the top of the steps and went inside the guest bedroom and laid Kris down on the bed, making sure that her pillow was nice and comfy as I removed the blanket out from my arm and placed it over her, I then exited the room as I slowly closed the door and headed into my own. Pika was still sound asleep when I entered, I got into my bed and soon became relaxed as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and went to the table that was next to my bed, looking over at a sketchbook Kris had gotten for me three years ago.

_'__Hah, I remember when Kris got me that sketchbook. I told her that I wanted to start drawing and that I needed help with improving, at that time though, Yellow and Gold were vacationing in Unova and I didn't want to interrupt their alone time. The only other person I knew of who could draw was Kris, so I asked her if she was available that day and she came right over, teaching me how to improve on my skills. Eventually, I became great thanks to Kris coming over several times a week for a few months, after she finished helping me with how to shade, she presented me the same sketchbook. For the past few weeks, I've been working on a drawing which is finally finished. I think it's really adorable, since it's of Kris being surrounded by flowers as she looks into the sky. I made special emphasis on her beauty and captured her in a bright blue dress that matches her eyes. I really hope she likes it, but if Kris really does have a crush on me and Yellow isn't joking around, then she'll love it for sure.' _I thought to myself as I headed into the bathroom and got myself ready for the day.

After I exited the bathroom and headed back into my bedroom, I thought of what I would wear, I didn't want anything too casual, but nothing fancy either. I settled on a pair of jeans and a blue dress shirt and got my Pokégear, checking the time and seeing that it was already 10:28 A.M., I put the Pokégear in my pocket, noticing that Pikachu wasn't on his bed and figured he already woke up. Now that I was dressed, I exited my bedroom and gently knocked on Kris's door, though the door quickly opened as I saw the blanket neatly folded while I looked around for Kris.

"Kris? Kris, are you here? Oh, she probably went to get breakfast or something, it is pretty early. Ah well, I'll just wait for her to come back along with the other guests." I said as I heard the closet door open, though before I could turn around, I felt myself getting hugged and lifted up in the air for a few seconds.

As I wondered what happened, I heard some giggling that I knew belonged to Kris and quickly turned around only to see her as I expected, as she went from giggling to laughter, I couldn't help but join her as I tried regaining my composure from getting a bit scared.

"Got you, didn't I?" Kris asked.

"You definitely did! I wasn't expecting you to hide like that!" I said.

"Hahah, sorry about that! I got some new clothes the other day, do you like it? I think that you're looking fantastic." Kris said.

I took a step back and my jaw nearly dropped as I saw Kris in some jeans and a beautiful teal shirt. To some people, Kris may have looked simple but not to me, she looked gorgeous.

"T-thanks Kris, I appreciate that. I think that you look very…um…v-very beautiful. That shirt really brings out your eyes." I said as Kris blushed.

"Thank you Red, I left about fifteen minutes ago while you were in the bathroom and decided to get myself ready, I also brought you breakfast if that's alright with you. It's downstairs if you'd like to eat." Kris said.

"Wow, thanks Kris! Let's go eat before everyone arrives!" I said as we both headed downstairs as I saw Pika playing with a balloon.

Walking over to the kitchen table, I spotted a container, which I opened as I saw several pancakes and Sitrus berries with some syrup in a small container next to them.

"Do you like it? I figured that you could use some food for your birthday since you must be pretty hungry!" Kris said.

"This looks good, did you make this yourself?" I asked as Kris shyly nodded.

"I did, I hope my cooking isn't too bad." Kris said.

"I know it'll taste good Kris, it was made by you after all!" I said as Kris smiled.

I took out three pancakes, some syrup and a few berries for Kris, while I did the same for me, leaving the container empty. I ate some of the pancake and definitely enjoyed it considering that it was made by Kris…and because there was cinnamon inside. Within no time, Kris and I finished eating everything on our plates as we finished it off with some milk.

"Oh man, I'm full, what did you think about the breakfast Red, was it good like you hope it was?" Kris asked as I smiled.

"It definitely was, I thought the addition of cinnamon was great plus the pancakes were really fluffy as well. You're pretty good at cooking!" I said as the bell rang.

"Looks like your guests are here!" Kris said as I chuckled while I went to get the door.

As I checked through the peephole, I saw that it was Blue and Green along with Gold and Yellow, each of them with grins on their faces as I let them inside and closed the door. All of them took off their shoes and put their gifts on the table, with each of them wishing me a Happy Birthday and giving me a hug before bringing me over to the staircase.

"Happy Birthday Red! We're glad to be spending your special day with you! We brought you over here because we wanted to discuss you and Kris. Did you tell her you're in love with her yet?" Gold asked.

"No, I didn't do that yet…but Kris did bring me over some breakfast she made, it was awesome." I said as Blue giggled softly.

"Oooh, breakfast huh? Sounds very…romantic if you ask me! I'll help you two out today, don't worry!" Blue said.

"Pesky girl, let Red and Kris be the ones to tell each other how they feel." Green said as Yellow and Gold nodded.

"I agree, if Kris is unsure of Red's feelings for her, someone accidentally tripping Kris and having her kiss Red would only embarrass her." Yellow said.

"Yeah, Kris can be a Super Serious Gal about something when she needs to be, Red might be too shy to tell Kris that he loves her, but knowing Kris, she'll most likely tell Red how much she adores him." Gold said.

"Hmph, you guys aren't any fun…but you all make a good point as well. C'mon Greenie, let's all go over to Kris before she wonders where we are." Blue said as we all went over to the kitchen, where we saw Kris removing something from the fridge as she spotted us.

"Hi Kris! Sorry we took so long, what's that you got there?" I asked as Kris removed a giant box from the fridge, which had to contain cake or food.

"Well, I made this cake for everyone, it's enough to feed twelve people but I didn't think that a number of the Pokédex holders would show up. Maybe you can give some of it to your Pokémon?" Kris asked.

"Don't worry about it Kris, it's the thought that counts! My Pokémon would love to eat whatever's left of the cake. I'll help you put it on the table!" I said as I helped Kris carry the cake to the table.

"Thanks Red, this cake looks pretty good here and we can have some fun once Sapphire, Black and White arrive!" Kris said as the doorbell rang.

"Sounds like they're here already!" I said.

I answered the door and saw Black, White and Sapphire with gifts in hand as they entered the house. Sapphire and White put their gifts and Black's on the table with everyone else's as I closed the door.

"Happy Birthday Red!" The trio said joyfully.

"Haha, thanks guys! It's great to see all of you!" I said.

"It's nice to see you too Senior Red, we're sorry that we reached so late! We had my Munna bring us over here, but we weren't able to teleport all the way to your house or she'll end up getting strained, so we had walk to Pallet Town, which took us some time to get here." Black said as they all hugged me.

Afterwards, we went to join everyone else in the kitchen, though I didn't see Kris anywhere.

"Don't worry about it Black, I'm glad that you guys made it! We're thinking of playing some party games before we eat, that way we can work up an appetite, is that cool with you guys?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Black said.

"Are we going to play the party games inside, or in your yard?" White asked.

"Hmm, inside's going to be the best option, I don't want anyone bothering you guys for autographs, unless you guys would want to give autographs anyway." I said as Black laughed.

"Oh man, Prez gives enough autographs as it is, I'm good!" Black said.

"Hey! I do not give out autographs…except when I'm doing things for Pokéstar Studios." White said.

"That's at least four times every two weeks, that's like…thousands of autographs a day!" Black said as we all chuckled.

"Hahah, you guys are too funny! I was looking everywhere for Kris…but I didn't see her anywhere. Do you guys know where she went to?" I asked.

"I'm right here Red! I wouldn't leave you on your birthday!" Kris said from behind me as everyone smirked or giggled.

I was extremely confused for a moment, however, when I turned around and saw Kris, I immediately understood that everyone got together and devised a plan to get Kris and I close. Kris was in a completely different outfit from before and while she looked gorgeous in her previous one, I knew that she was very stunning with what she had on now. Her dark blue dress had flowers on the shoulders and delicate white stitching along the neck area, which once again complimented Kris's natural beauty.

Kris slowly walked up to me with a smile on her face and leaned in close to me as she gently kissed me on my cheek with her soft lips. This managed to make my heart begin to race while also making my knees start to buckle, though Kris kept me steady by wrapping her arm around my back.

"Y-you…um…y-y-you look very…very beautiful Kris." I said as I heard some more giggling from behind me.

"Really?! Thanks Red, I wanted to look nice, I'm glad you like the dress!" Kris said as I felt my face heating up more and more.

"W-well of course I would, you certainly look stunning, let's go ahead and get some food, I'm kind of hungry, would you like to sit next to me?" I asked as I twiddled my thumbs, trying my best to regain my composure.

"You bet I would, let's get going, I'm starving!" Kris said as we all went to the table, seeing that it had several tacos, salad, casserole, rice and various pasta dishes scattered around.

"Wow, you guys went all out, who made this food?" I asked as Kris giggled.

"I made the cake, salad and pasta, Blue and Green made everything else!" Kris said as we all sat down.

"Looks like it's time to eat!" Sapphire said as she took some tacos while we all took a little bit of everything.

After lunch, I figured it would be the best time to open presents and everyone gathered around as I opened Kris's present first, which was a brand new Pokégear.

"Woah, thank you Kris, this'll be a great replacement for my old one!" I said.

"Not a problem Red, that Pokégear can let you contact all of the Pokédex holders regardless of what region anyone is in. I know that you were rather disheartened about not being able to contact anyone outside of Johto and Kanto, so I figured this would be a big help!" Kris said as I hugged her with gratitude.

"Oh man, it definitely will be. I'll put it to good use, thank you so much!" I said as I put the Pokégear in my pocket to replace the old one I had upstairs.

"Yes! Now I can call you for training advice!" Sapphire said as we all chuckled at Sapphire's enthusiasm.

I went over to Blue and Green's gifts and opened them, seeing two dozen dipped chocolate cookies. I ate a couple of them and shared most of them with everyone, as Blue and Green nodded happily.

"Rival or not, you certainly have a big heart!" Green said.

"I'll say, sharing his birthday present with everyone is definitely something Red would do. That's something that a woman would love, a man with a kind heart. Wouldn't you say so, Red?" Blue asked as I became flustered.

"Y-yes, Y-yellow and Gold, I'll open your gifts next!" I said as I opened up Yellow and Gold's gifts, where both of them gave me two foldable bikes in both of the boxes.

"We figured you needed a new bike since you gave your old bike to a Youngster, plus Kris and you can bike together!" Yellow said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! Biking with Kris sounds like a pretty great idea as well!" I said as Kris blushed while I put the boxes aside, moving to White and Black's gifts along with Sapphire's, which were all oddly joined together, whereas they weren't before.

As I opened the gifts simultaneously, I saw that White and Black had given me twenty thousand Pokédollars each, while Sapphire gave me a sketchbook.

"We hope you like your gifts Senior Red!" Sapphire said.

"I do, thanks everyone! I'll put the money in the bank and the sketchbook is going to be used as well, thanks so much for the gifts everyone!" I said.

"No need to thank us, that's what friends are for! Thank you for being so appreciative!" Gold said as I grinned.

After we cleaned up the mess from opening presents, we then decided to play some party games, though I was looking around for where the games were set up, especially since Kris decorated everything herself.

"Kris, I wanted to thank you so much, I'm really enjoying myself." I said as Kris smiled.

"No worries Red, I'm glad that I can be here for you. Are you looking around for the party games?" Kris asked.

"Hahah, yeah, I am, but if they're not set up yet, then I can help you guys out!" I said.

"Oh Red, there's no need to do that, Green, Blue and I set up the games in one of your spare bedrooms! C'mon, we'll show you where!" Kris said as Green showed us to one of my guest bedrooms, where he and Blue set up multiple games like pin the tail on the Girafarig, and the one game that Blue loved the most, Truth or Dare.

"Sheesh, you guys did all of this rather quickly." I said as Green and Blue chuckled.

"Yeah we did! We'll go ahead and clean up the table from lunchtime since it's already 3 o' clock! We'll leave you and Kris in here…alone. Don't have too much fun you two!" Blue said as everyone left the room aside from Kris and me, which left me flabbergasted.

The next few minutes was a bit awkward for me and Kris could definitely tell how nervous I was. She giggled softly while I tried to summon up the courage to tell her how I felt, while she brought me over to the truth or dare game.

"Well Red, we did want to play some games, let's enjoy ourselves!" Kris said.

"S-sure Kris, I'll spin the bottle first." I said as I spinned the bottle, though it ended up being pointed at me.

"Truth or dare?" Kris asked, though I knew where this was going.

"Er…truth!" I said as Kris smiled.

"Okay…hm…do you…have a crush on me?" Kris asked as my face began to heat up.

"I've always known you to get straight to the point…yes Kris…I do have a crush on you. I'm not sure when it started, but I know that I love you very much…as more than best friends. I initially thought that you would have never felt the same way that I did. I knew that I was going to tell you how I felt about you even if it broke my heart, at least I would have some closure then." I said as Kris put her hands to her face, though I saw a faint blush.

"You know Red, if it wasn't for Blue and everyone else convincing me to do this, I would have been too shy to do it. But based on your reaction…you do adore me, just like how I feel the same love for you." Kris said as she embraced me, while I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her back.

"I feel much better now, I've spent quite a few nights up wondering if you loved me back. I'm happy that you feel the same way, I really am." I said.

"Red, I'm sorry for hurting you. If I knew the pain I was causing, I would have told you how I felt a long time ago. Maybe this can make up for the pain you've felt." Kris said.

Kris closed her eyes while I did the same and we both leaned forward and kissed on the lips. I was thrilled that Kris and I were kissing and kissed back just as passionately, enjoying every second with her, though we both had to take a break for air as Kris's face was the color of a Tamato berry, while I'm sure mine was the same.

"That certainly does make up for it, I've never kissed before, so maybe you and I can practice later?" I asked as Kris giggled.

"I'd love to Red, let's get everyone back in here before Blue and Green try anything funny." Kris said as I opened the door, where everyone was standing.

"Err…hiya Senior Red!" Sapphire said sheepishly.

"Hi Sapphire, you and everyone else weren't listening to Kris and I, were you?" I asked.

"No way Red, we weren't!" Blue said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you guys weren't…now that Kris and I told each other about our feelings, what kind of party games do you guys want to do first?" I asked as everyone came inside the room.

"Hmm, truth or dare sounds like a great game to play first!" Kris said as she came over and held my hand as we all went over to the truth or dare game.

"H-huh? W-we played enough truth or dare for today!" I said as everyone laughed, afterwards I gave Kris a kiss on the lips, happy to finally be with the girl that I truly cherish.


End file.
